Watching Blackmail and Important material
by toonanimefan
Summary: The Avenger, Rogue and current are brought to see blackmail for Ross. They are joined by Ross himself and many others. How will they react? Takes place after Civil War, Spiderman Homecoming and Thor Ragnorok. Warning: Spoilers for certain movies, Flash being a bully to Peter.
1. Waking up

**Author's note: I thought this up a couple months ago but didn't get it going until now. I just watched Ant Man and the Wasp causing it to inspire me to go with writing this. It's going to be originally blackmail for Ross that will be showed to a lot of people then they'll have other things to watch that are also important. I don't own anything related to Marvel.**

**Waking up:**

Tony's POV.

I groan waking up wondering what happened to cause me to pass out. I can't remember what happened.

"Tony?" I hear a familiar voice that I never wanted to hear ever again, near me.

I slowly turned to look and I saw Rogers….

End POV.

Tony stared for a few minutes until he heard another voice say, are you behind this Stark. Clint Barton was also there.

"Where the heck are we!?" Many voices shouted.

"I swear this wasn't me and why would I even want to see you ever again?" Tony and then he noticed Bucky standing near Steve and went to go attack him but was stopped by a voice.

"Mr. Stark?"

He turned, and there stood Peter Parker, "Kid what are you doing here?"

The rogue Avengers looked confused, "I don't know I was hanging out with Ned, then suddenly both of us end up here. Apparently my whole school is here along with some other people."

Before Tony could comment they heard a voice shout, "HEY PENIS! What's a POOR kid like you hanging out near Ritch Tony Stark!? Just admit that your internship is a fake and quit the act."

Before the kid could finish he was hit over the head, "Knock it off Flash, your embarrassing yourself."

"Shut up Michele!"

"What did you call my Personal Intern?" Tony asks dangerously, just registering what Flash had called Peter.

Flash started stuttering incoherently. Tony glared and turned away from him and back to Peter, "Why didn't you tell me or your Aunt that you are bullied?"

Peter shrugged and suddenly, "Your bullied!"

They look to their right as did everyone else in the room and they see Peter's Aunt May standing next to Pepper.

Peter smiled sheepishly, "We'll talk about this later." She warned him and he nodded.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I just found the fugitives that I've been looking for." The rogue Avengers who were standing a little bit away from Tony and the others gasped.

There standing not to far away was Ross, but before he could say anything else he was suddenly tied to a chair.

"Alright that's enough everyone, my sister and I brought you hear to solve things not kill each other."

A teenager standing next to the tied up Ross said.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked.

Before the girl can answer there was a flash of light and standing a little bit away were a bunch of people and a racoon that started to talk.

"Where the (censored) are we?" the raccoon actually spoke.

"I would suggest to reduce the swearing please Rocket there are kids here." The strange girl stated.

The raccoon and the people with him looked at her in shock. "I'll explain once my sister comes back from going to fetch Thor, Bruce, Loki and what's left of the people of Asgard.

The original Avengers looked at her in shock, then there was another flash of light. "I'm back Rebecca!"

"It's about time Kars."

"Yeah sorry I had to help Bruce shrink back down from the Hulk.

"Yes she punched a wall, it was strange." Thor stated confused.

"Woah! What happened to you Point Break?"

"Many things, and I found out Loki is alive and he has changed." Thor said pointing to Loki who was being what looked to be hugged by this girl they never seen before.

"Hey Sparkles your brother seems a little tense, you alright Lackey." A few people including Stark snorted at the names.

Loki glared but slightly relaxed.

"Okay can you tell us where we are and what we are doing here, I'm kind of on house arrest." Scott says.

"Daddy!" Cassie yells and runs over to him.

"Hey! It's good to see you Peanut."

"Yes right now we are here for all of you to learn about blackmail on Ross which is about to be exposed hence why there's so many people here to learn."

Rose pales and the Rogues get very excited.

"Alright I would like for all of you to sit down and relax while we start the movie, it's how Bruce became who he is now while we learn dirt on Rose."

The two girls smirk evilly, everyone settling down, Clint's family who actually showed up sat close to him even though they were happy about what he did in Germany.

A screen appeared and the lights dimmed and the movie began playing.

**T.B.C**

**Author's note: I know not the best intro but hey I tried, and I think I did a good job. I haven't seen Endgame yet but I hear that it's heartbreaking, please nobody don't spoil it for me. Somebody already said something and I'm not happy. I'll probably be seeing it with my brother like next week. Please R&R and no flames.**


	2. IH pt1

**Author's note: Hey they are going to start watching the Incredible Hulk movie from 2008 in this chapter. There's going to be a certain order I believe it will be 1) Incredible Hulk, 2) Guardians of the Galaxy (certain scenes) 3) Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2 (Not sure if I'm going to do full movie or just certain scenes) 4) Iron Man 3 (might just show certain scenes), 5) Ant Man (certain scenes), 6) Captain America: Civil War (certain scenes), 7) Spiderman: Homecoming, 8) Black Panther, 9) Thor: Ragnarok, 10) Avengers: Infinity War, 11) Ant Man and the Wasp, and 12) Avengers: Endgame. Let me know what you think of the list. I don't own Marvel at all.**

**IH pt 1:**

_The movie starts of flashes, showing how Doctor Banner became the Hulk. With him hurting a few people. _

Bruce had stiffened at what was showed so far, not happy that all these people were about to see his past.

Ross wasn't worried a bit, he found it entertaining that Bruce is being showed as what he should be viewed as….a monster.

Natasha noticed his look and glared, not happy with how he treated Bruce.

_There's some more flashes with Bruce being kicked out of Betty's hospital room by Ross. Also the military trying to catch Bruce._

_It then goes to the present day with words written on the screen, Days without incident '158'. _

Clint whistles while others gave Bruce some encouraging looks. Natasha smiles at him and Bruce smiles back not noticing the excited looks from the two sisters. (They really like Brutasha)

_We are shown buildings of Brazil. Then shows the building Bruce is in. He's cooking and feeds a little to the dog next to him._

Cassie sequels, "There's a doggy! Daddy can we get a dog?"

"But peanut we already have a giant Ant for a pet." Scott says causing the rest of team Cap and some others to look at him strange.

"But he's lonely and needs a friend!" Cassie says pouting and being stubborn. Scott sighs, "I'll think about it." Cassie nods satisfied.

Sam starts laughing under his breath while muttering something about Scott being rapped around her finger causing Scott to glare at him.

No one really noticed the sad look Bruce had on his face when the dog appeared on the screen.

_"Is it ready?" he asks the dog and puts the food on the plate flipping through the channels on the tv. _

_He opens a book._

Nat shoots a look of surprise towards Bruce although he doesn't notice.

_Bruce is with an Aikido instructor that's helping him control his breathing by telling about using his diaphragm._

Bruce's friends nodded and smiled encouragingly at him but he paid them no notice.

_Scene changes, to busy streets and then a crowded locker/changing room and Bruce gets pushed into his locker. In the factory that Bruce works at, he is doing his job until he's called by the boss._

_"Hey, Tech Guy, Tech Guy." He goes up the stairs._

_"Wait, okay. I can make it work for a while, but you need…"_

_"__I need a need a new factory." __The Boss says._

_"Okay. Okay."_

_"Five months you've been helping me out like this. You're too smart for day labor. Let me put you on payroll."_

"Wait you weren't being paid?" Rocket asks.

Gamora glares at him and says warningly, "Rocket." He puts his paws up in surrender.

"Why were you being paid?" Clint and Scott both ask.

"I didn't really need it." Bruce says shrugging trying to avoid looking at the others.

_Bruce cuts his thumb on a piece of metal that was sticking out. "No, no, no! Shut that off! Turn it off! Watch out!" _

_He hurries down and the Boss tells the workers to shut it off. The machine stops, Bruce runs over to check and clear the blood, then super glue his thumb._

Bruce

_"Okay!" Bruce says up to the Boss who rolls his eyes, but tells the workers to get it running again._

_Bruce thinking that he got all of the blood walks off. He doesn't see the bottle that had blood on it. The blood gets mixed into the soda as the process went on, and ends up being in a package to the USA._

People made discussed faces

_The bell went and it was time to go to lunch, but Bruce notices someone bugging a girl named Martina. She looks to him for help, but he keeps walking._

Clint turns to say something, but Bruce holds a hand up and says, "Don't say anything Clint." Bruce then glances over at Nat who smiles.

_ Just as the guy gets to her face, Bruce comes back._

_"Martina, __You want to have lunch with me?__"_

_"Get lost, Gringo."__ The guy says and Bruce questions him, then the guy turns to face Bruce. _

_"__You got a problem?"_

_"No Problem."_

_"Too late."__ The guy pushes him._

Many of Bruce's friends glare up at the screen, causing Bruce to smile slightly. Loki shivered slightly not wanting to watch a scene where Hulk appears way too early.

_"__Don't make me…angry."_

Tony starts cracking up, as did a few others. Ross was sitting tied to his chair looking angry but he was mostly ignored.

_"Eh?"_

_"You won't like me when I'm…hungry."_

Everyone but Ross was laughing now, because of how ridiculous that sounded. Even Bruce was chuckling a little bit, but was a little pale.

He didn't want people to see his not so perfect past after the Hulk was created.

_When he notices the looks on their faces he says, "That's not right." _

_That's when the boss cuts in, letting him and the girl go. The scene changes to show buildings. Then Bruce talking to a man near a truck, the two talk before the man gives Bruce a gift. They hug before Bruce leaves. _

_Bruce runs up stairs where he is staying and says to his dog, "Oh you. You see that? See that? My ticket out of here." _

_He starts setting up equipment then starts typing on his laptop with a picture of Betty close by._

Bruce's face turns red when a few of the guys in the room start cat calling and Tony starts to laugh until Pepper slaps him with a look.

_He types- Blue are you there?_

_Mr. Blue- Mr. Green!_

_Mr. Blue- Good hearing from you again, my mysterious friend!_

_I found it._

_Mr. Blue- At long last_

_Mr. Blue- It's a lovely little flower, isn't it?_

_Bruce looks at the white flowers that he had wrapped up._

_Mr. Blue: Be sure to try a high dose._

_Mr. Blue: Good luck. :)_

"I don't understand what was just going on." Thor says and then turns to Bruce.

Bruce sighs and says, "I was trying to find a way to get rid of Hulk Thor."

"What?! You wanted to get rid of my buddy?" Val asks looking slightly mad as Bruce quickly states, "It was in the past. It's different now."

She nods and everyone goes back to watching although some of the high school kids are getting a little bored. They were waiting for the action to start.

**T.B.C**

**Author's note: Hey sorry that it took so long to update. I just was really busy and got into a funk that I just couldn't wright this. The next chapter will be up soon and I hope to make it longer than this one, I made this short because I wanted to get this up. Please R&R. **


End file.
